Majora's Legend
by BlazetheDragonite
Summary: Author's note: This is my first fanfic so no hate please! I am not going to write a summary. (I'm just lazy)
1. Prologue

Black dots swam across Link's vision. Every sound around him seemed far and slurred. He could slightly hear the sound of misplayed notes on an Ocarina. Link lifted himself from the ground. He found three unrecognizable figures standing in front of his bag with items splayed across the ground. The tallest of the three wore ragged clothing and a witch-like straw hat. Two other figures, one male and one female, were fairies. The male fairy was a deep purple, and the female was a bright yellow. (Fairies in Zelda look like small balls of light with wings)

"Ooh! That's a pretty Ocarina! Hey, Skull kid lemme touch it!"

Link winced at the horrible screeching noises emitting from his Ocarina. The two fairies had stopped moving, finally noticing Link behind them. Skull kid forgot about the Ocarina briefly and tried to hide it behind it's back upon noticing Link. Tension built up between everyone, Epona silently watching from the background. Link suddenly lunged at the thief, however he had missed and felt his face hit the dirty ground. Scrambling back to his feet, Link saw Skull kid jump onto Epona. The horse reared angrily and bolted off with Skull kid clinging her reigns. Link ran after Epona and Skull kid blindly. He charged into a hollow tree, jumping over increasingly higher stumps. In front of him lay a gaping hole in the earth. Link tried to steady himself but failed and fell into the hole.


	2. Skull Kid

The green-clad hero of time walked through the Lost Woods, searching for Skull kid who had stolen his special Ocarina of Time. "Hey listen, Link! Hey! Hey listen! Link, listen!" Link blocked out the cries of his small, blue companion and continued jumping from tree stumps. The duo continued, more intent on finding the Ocarina of Time than wasting time dealing with Skull kid's tricks.

"Hey listen! Link, listen! Hey come on listen!"

"Navi, what is so important?! I'm trying to retrieve the Ocarina and find Epona!"

"Well sorry! I was going to tell you we finally found Skull kid!"

Behind the two was Skull kid, calmly levitating over a dead tree stump with Tatl and Tael hovering around him. Silence hung over everyone's heads. Skull kid took out the Ocarina and started playing the Song of Clearing (Song of Storms in reverse) breaking the silence. Skull kid finally stopped playing after a few moments. Link had clamped his jaw shut to stop words of hate from flowing out of his mouth. Slightly gritting his teeth, Link listened to Skull kid.

"What's with that stupid horse of yours?" Skull kid suddenly said this, losing his playful tone. Suddenly, Link became very frightened of the imp. Navi hid behind Link's green hat, terrified of Skull kid.

"It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it. There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it."

_ ...Epona?...is dead?_ Link's mind whirled and denied, not wanting to accept the fact. He pushed the dark thought to the back of his mind, locking it into a mental prison. Now filled with rage he yelled at Skull kid demanding for the Ocarina. "Skull kid, give back the Ocarina of Time!"

"Yeah, why not. It got boring really fast."

"Wait, seriously? I only had to ask you?"

"Haha, no not really. I'm keeping this precious ocarina!" Link sulked at this for a second then murmured, "Why does the writer have to be so cruel to me…?"

- No breaking the fourth wall, Link! -

Link's despair was replaced with rage and fury. "Skull kid, give me the Ocarina," Link swung his sword in front of him, trying to threaten Skull kid. "Yeah! Give us the Ocarina, Skull kid!" "Oh, come now… Do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!"


	3. New Form

Before Link had time to respond, Skull kid began to shake his head back and forth quickly… his mask began to rattle, turning the surrounding area magic-heavy. Link's vision went black and he felt several coarse leaves shaking all around him. He recognized the sound, Deku scrubs. Attempting to escape, Link ran but the quantity of the Deku scrubs were too great. The madness occurring around Link caused him to scream… then it all stopped.

Skull kid reappeared still levitating calmly, the two fairies at his sides. Link felt distinctly lighter. He tried reaching for his sword and shield, but they were no longer strapped to his back. Looking into the mirror-like pool in front of him, Link realized his Hylian form was replaced by the small body of a Deku scrub. Link shook his small head back and forth, realizing he had been cursed by Skull kid.

"W-wha? Link?" Navi hovered near Link in a state of confusion. Skull kid pointed at Link laughing uncontrollably, just barely able to levitate. "Now, that's a good look for you!" Skull kid began to back up into the hardened dirt wall enclosing the small area.

"You'll stay here looking that way forever!" The dirt wall rose up revealing a hidden passage, which Skull kid hovered through. The male, purple fairy wordlessly followed Skull kid. Link ran after Skull kid, but tripped in his small body. The yellow fairy flew towards him and slammed into Link, knocking his small body over. She teased Link totally oblivious to Skull kid leaving. The dark purple fairy called back to the yellow one, "S-s… Sis!" It was too late, the dirt wall slid back into place.

The yellow fairy rammed into the wall several times, trying to open it. "Whoa! Whoa! Skull kid wait for me! I'm still here! Tael, you can't leave without me!" She paused waiting for a response, but when none came she shouted at Link angrily.

"You! If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother!" Link stood there in shock, unable to speak. "Well, don't just sit there, Deku boy! Do something!" Link stood unable to respond because of his new form. "Please! C'mon, a helpless, little girl is asking you… So hurry up!"

Link noticed an odd piece of dirt and pulled it, causing the dirt wall to withdraw. The small fairy followed Link out of the room with Navi following her. "Ok so he finally got you outta the room! You better be thankful… whoever you are, and apologize!." Link rolled his eyes at his small companion's statement, even though he agreed.

"So, um… That stuff back there… I… um… apologize, so… So take me with you! You wanna know about the Skull kid that just ran off, right? Well, I just happen to have an idea of where he might be going. Take me with you and I'll help you out. Deal?... Please?" Link would've normally grabbed her by now, but instead he accepted because he was in no position to turn down assistance.

"What's your name?" Navi asked the yellow fairy curiously. Hesitantly she responded a few moments later. "M-my name is Tatl. That dark purple fairy you saw earlier was my younger brother, Tael." After a few moments of awkward silence, the trio hurried onward.


	4. Happy Mask Salesman

The three entered a room with several separate platforms, each with a strange purple flower. Tatl explained a little bit on how this happened.

"It was much easier getting through this area before Skull kid wrecked the place. He's been so reckless lately. I wonder if he even realizes how much pain is being caused by his pranks."

Link frowned when hearing this. Visions of innocent people being pranked into horrible situations flashed in his mind. Just thinking of this and what happened to Epona urged him onwards, forcing him to continue.

The path the three were walking along soon turned to decaying stone. Link, used to hearing only the rustle of plants, began to hear water being churned by some sort of machine. Soon the sound of water grew louder and the narrow stone hallway opened up to a large room. Once the trio had officially stepped into the room, a large stone door blocked off the entrance, preventing them from turning back.

Before reaching the exit the three found a strange man carrying a bag with several masks attached to it. He wore elegant purple Hylian robes, showing he was not in the lower class. Upon seeing him, Navi and Tatl hid behind Link's green hat.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Link began to walk over to the strange man, despite Navi and Tatl's protests.

"I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide searching for masks. During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am ,at a loss. And now I've found you." The mask salesman stared intently at Link, and Link returned his stare.

"Now don't think I'm rude," he began slightly bowing,"but I have been following you..." The salesman straightened and continued to smile wildly. "... For I know of a way to return you to your former self." Navi and Tatl hesitantly creeped out from behind Link's hat once they realized he wasn't a threat.

"If you can get back that precious that was stolen from you, I will return you to normal." Link instantly knew what the man was talking about. He remembered the sacred Ocarina that was trusted with him by the royal family of Hyrule. The salesman noticed the acknowledgment in Link's eyes, so he continued speaking.

"In exchange, all I ask is that you get back my precious mask that the imp stole from me. You see, I am a very busy fellow, and I must leave this place in three days." (coincidentally the day when Majora's moon falls) Link continued towards a set of wooden doors ready to push it open.

"Well then, I am counting on you." The smiling man called out, and Link walked out into the warm sunlight.


	5. Clock Town

Link, Navi, and Tatl stepped out into the plaza of South Clock town. In the center of the plaza stood an old clock tower. The clock tower was made of black stone with a wooden wheel in the center of the tower decorated beautifully. While Link tried to comprehend where they needed to go, Navi and Tatl had began to calculate how much time they had.

"Ok, so we have three days, right Tatl?"

"Yeah… so that means we have seventy-two hours to retrieve the mask…"

"Talk about demanding! That's a short amount of time!"

"We better get going if we want to find it though. So, we need to see the Great Fairy. The Great Fairy will know what he's up to. She watches

over everything. And.. just between us… Skull kid is no match for the Great Fairy. We should go over to the shrine at the North Gate, that's usually where she is."Both Navi and Link nodded and followed Tatl towards the North Gate of Clock town.

The sun blazed over the residents of Clock town. Link looked upwards but nearly fell down at the sight of something dark and dull. It was a moon with a terrifying nightmare-like face. The moon for sure wasn't in space, but it was still far up into the sky.

Link let out a small squeak of fear, Tatl and Navi noticed it and followed his gaze. Tatl whispered in dismay to herself, "That's not supposed to be there… Tael… what's happening..?"

Soon the trio found their way towards the Great Fairy's shrine. Link opened the grand stone doorway into the shrine. The stone hallway lead into a room with a large, shallow pool of water. About twenty large orange fairies (large compared to Tatl and Navi) flew around the pool crazily. The fairies grouped upon seeing Link.

"Young one! Please hear my plea! I have been broken and shattered to pieces by the masked Skull kid. Please find the one stray fairy lost in town, and bring her back to this fairy fountain." The fairies disbanded, only to continue their random flight patterns. Tatl sighed then spoke with a note of sadness in her voice. "The Great Fairy… this is worse than I thought. Skull kid is stronger than he realizes. Link, we have to find that fairy." The three walked through the busy streets of Clock town searching for the stray fairy.

When they finally reached the East area of Clock town they reached a small, man-made stream. A small fairy bigger than both Navi and Tatl hovered just above the water under a small bridge. Link hurried over to the bridge and attempted to swim. His rather light body wasn't buoyant as he thought, he sank like a stone. Just barely able to grab the edge of the sidewalk, Deku Link was able to pull his small body out of the water. Link found that instead of swimming he was able to hop just on the surface of the water. In a few moments, Link was able to catch the lone fairy. The three then silently, but quickly made it back to the large stone doors leading to the fairy fountain.

As soon as Link walked into the room, the golden fairies regrouped with the stray. They began to fly in a circular path becoming smaller and denser… until they were a singular orb of orange light. The orb of light then exploded revealing a grown woman with orange hair that flowed as if it was being stirred by the wind.

"Young one of the altered shape, thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal." Link, who was happy someone finally understood his current form is not what he had been. The Great Fairy continued speaking, "I am the Great Fairy of Magic. I thought the masked child was helping me, and I grew careless. All I can offer you is this: I shall grant you Magic Power as a token of my gratitude. Please accept it." Link was lightly lifted off the ground by a spiral of orange magic. Soon he was gently put back onto his feet as the magic faded.

Outside Link was greeted by a group of five young boys.

"Go away," Tatl said abruptly.

The boy dressed in red clothing, presumably the leader sneered. "Make me. You have magic powers, don't you?" The four boys behind him surrounding him began to laugh.

"Yeah, he doesn't even have a broom!"

"Only old people can do magic."

Link stood, mind ablaze with hateful words. I don't have time for you snot nosed little kids!" Get outta my way before I make you move! Using the magic power the Great Fairy had given him, Link somehow summoned a thick, green bubble. Silence hung over the heads of the boys, Link was just as surprised as them.

"... That was so awesome!"

"Yeah! He shot a magic poison ball at you!"

"He can do magic!"

"How can he? He isn't old…"

The leader of the gang walked up to Link. "We Bombers have a hideout in the alleyway in East Clock town that leads to the observatory outside of town. You need a code to get in though. Should I tell him?" Several shouts of protests rang from the other boys.

"No way, Jim! No Deku scrubs!"

"No animals in our group!" Jim ignored them and silently whispered the code to Link.

"21435 is the code to our base. It's located in East Clock town." The other members of the Bombers stood behind their leader defiantly, knowing he told Link the code.

Link headed over to East Clock town. Soon he was greeted by a dark alleyway guarded by a kid dressed in a yellow jersey.

The kid raised his eyebrows looking at Link strangely. "You need the secret code to get in." Navi flew up to the Bomber and spoke to him. "Um… we really need to get into the Observatory…" The kid eyed her suspiciously then spoke with defiance. "That's not the code." Under his breath he added, "Idiot.." Tatl flew in front of Navi and spoke to the Bomber. "If you want the code its 21435! Now can you let us in?...please?" Despite Tatl's attitude the Bomber allowed them into the Observatory.


	6. The Observatory

**DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY: 48 HOURS REMAIN**

As they were let in, the tunnel they walked grew narrower and the walls were covered in some sort of slimy, green substance like plant growth. The ground seemed to level out and the narrow tunnel merged into a somewhat large room. Across the room sat a torch, it emitted enough light for Link to examine the room without straining his eyes. Link stood on a stone platform that ended after a few feet. In front of him were a bunch of platforms surrounded by deep water. Using the water hopping technique, Link hopped from platform to platform reaching the end of the corridor in under a minute. Avoiding a Skulltula (large spider), the three continued into the next room focusing on the task on hand.

They made their way through a small room with only a ladder and two torches. Link quickly clambered up the ladder and hurried through a narrow tunnel. He was greeted by a huge mess of colorful, random items scattered through a small room. A stairway spiraled upward to a telescope. Navi hovered in place for a moment staring at the discord.

"Is this really the Bombers' hideout?" Tatl and Link looked at her with amusement.

Continuing onwards, Link walked up the stairway with Tatl and Navi following. Link climbed up the ledge leading towards the telescope. The old astronomer stood staring into the telescope, upon noticing Link he looked down from the eyepiece.

"Well, well. The strange-looking child has joined me today." the old man spoke, his voice very wise. After a moment he began again, "Are you a new friend of the Bombers? Your manners seem much better than those of your mischievous friend from the other day." The old man chuckled lightly, Link only stood there politely waiting for him to finish. "That ill-mannered troublemaker from the other day said he'd break my instruments…" Tatl flew in front of both link and the old man.

"Oh, you must be talking about Skull kid. No, Shikashi, the Skull kid isn't one of the Bombers gang."

"He's too wicked to be. He said he'd steal my moon's tear… there was no stopping him. Even now! Just watch him! He's probably causing trouble around the clock tower!" Link pondered the statement, Shikashi noticed Link's confusion and gestured towards the telescope. "Why don't you look into the telescope and see yourself?"

For the first time, Link was able to see the outer rim of Clock town. A large stone wall enclosed the city, protecting it from any outside danger. Link adjusted the telescope to aim towards the tip of the clock tower. Upon zooming in, he saw Skull kid staring upwards. Aiming the telescope a bit higher, Link was able to see the nightmare moon, not far from Clock town. Link suddenly realized what Skull kid was attempting; he meant to slam the moon into Clock town and destroy it, and all of the land surrounding it. Skull kid had to be defeated and Link had to reach the top of the tower… but how?

At midnight on the day of the carnival, the clock tower...well it opens up. The huge clock face points towards the sky, and the staircase comes down and you can go to the top! Pretty neat, huh?

**Link then understood what he had to do. Suddenly at the moon's left eye a small ball of fire swelled up and zoomed towards the ground. The impact was near the base of the observatory. Navi and Tatl flew around frantically. **

**"What was that?" Navi looked at everyone in the room curiously. The astronomer turned to Link, "A moon's tear! It's a very rare and valuable gem; did the object have a blue aura?" Link nodded. "And… did you see that troublemaker?" Link's Deku scrub snout twisted in what seemed like a grimace, and nodded. Shikashi, after a moment of silence, dismissed the trio. Before they left he told them, "Take the moon's tear with you before you go."**

The three left silently. Link grabbed the moon's tear as they left. Soon they backtracked through the sewers and made their way back to South Clock town.

**When in the middle of South Clock town, the three looked up to see a grown Deku scrub carrying two large bags. He landed in a large yellow flower, as soon as he reappeared his bags were gone. Link stood only a few feet from the grown Deku scrub. The Deku scrub emitted a gasp, causing Link to look towards him. "Ah! That stone!" Tatl and Navi eyed the scrub suspiciously. "You must hand it over to me! In exchange… I'll give you my spot here… Deku flower included, promise! Yes?" Looking around Link realized that the flower would be of use later. Link simply nodded and handed the moon's tear to the other scrub. The adult jumped out of the flower and allowed Link to use it.\**

Looking up towards the sky, the trio realized it was nearly night. Navi hovered shakily, as if she were tired.

"Gahhh… I'm so tired now… is there anywhere we can stay?" She turned toward Tatl.

"Yeah. We should head over to the Stock Pot Inn." Soon they headed towards the inn.

** Dee-dong! The deep sound of the bells reverberated throughout Clock town. After a few moments Link, Navi and Tatl were at the door of the Stock Pot Inn. They were able to get a room and sleep after the chaotic day.**


	7. The Final Day

**DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY: 24 HOURS REMAIN**

* * *

Light spilled over the tall walls of Clock town. Link woke up and glared at the moon hanging over the town. It was the Dawn of the Final Day, only twenty-four hours remained.

Tael hovered next to Skull kid, staring aghast at the moon.

"Skull kid… you're really going to kill people this time. It's not a game anymore."

"I know." His voice was cold, there was no tone of playfulness.

"But… think about it. The moon's not just going to destroy Clock town, it'll destroy everything!" He stopped for a while, thinking about his lost sister. "Tatl… my sister… do you remember her, your friend? You're going to kill her too!"

"I don't care about your sister," he replied dryly. "I don't care about anyone down there, I want them all to die. They're all dumb things!" This statement only left Tael worrying about his sister, wondering what happened to Skull kid.

Much later it had just turned into midnight. The large black ball on the top of the clock tower used as a beacon, slowly rose into the air on a thick wooden beam extending from the roof of the tower. At its highest the beam began to totter, as if it was about to snap off and crash, but soon it swung and the wooden clock face was facing upwards. The clock tower looked odd now, the beacon parallel to the ground and wooden clock face now on the roof. The door blocking the stairway slid downwards, revealing another slightly higher door. This repeated about six more times until a full stairway appeared.

Tatl asked Link weakly, "...Link? Are you ready?" Link simply nodded and walked over to the large yellow flower the adult Deku scrub had used. He used the flower to propel himself onto the wooden clock face. The trio walked up the stairs quietly. As they walked out onto the top of the tower, the moon was directly above Skull kid. He floated several feet above the ground facing the opposite direction of Link. Only when Skull kid turned around Link noticed he was holding a small blue object in his left hand.

The Ocarina of Time, Link thought. The sacred instrument was being tossed repeatedly from hand to hand, mocking him. Suddenly Tael broke the silence and flew towards his sister. He revealed himself from behind Skull kid.

"Sis!" he declared joyfully.

"Tael!" Tatl flew over to her brother. Skull kid merely stared at the siblings. She then started again. "Hey, Skull kid, what if you gave that mask you're wearing back now?" Skull kid didn't respond but Tael spoke. "Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry… the four who are there… bring them here!" Tael had meant to say more but Skull kid flew out to him and slapped him. (Look I know this doesn't make sense, just...ignore it)

"Don't speak out of line! Stupid fairy!" His voice was powerful and commanding, intimidating Link slightly.

"No! What are you doing to my brother!? Skull kid do you still think you're our friend after what you've done?!" Link quickly responded and summoned another bubble with his magic. Doing so, he was able to knock the mask off Skull kid and retrieve the Ocarina as well. By knocking the mask off of Skull kid, it revealed his true face. The texture was like straw and he had a duck-beak-like mouth. Skull kid suddenly stopped levitating and fell to the ground, he rubbed his head and looked up to see Tatl and Tael staring at the moon.

"Tatl and Tael! What are you… oh no… did I cause that?" Skull kid stared in shock at the moon. Link took out the Ocarina and played the Command Melody (yea I know that's played on the Windwaker), then sent the nightmare moon off back into its place away from Clock town.

Tatl, Tael, Navi and Skull kid looked at the clear sky above them. Everyone seemed to sigh a breath of relief that they all seemed to be holding. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time once more. With sad eyes he began to play. Tatl noticed this and began to beg Link to stop. "Link, no! Don't leave, please!" Her voice was sorrowful as she spoke. Since Link was unable to speak, Navi replied. "We need to leave and return to our own land and time. We don't truly belong here. We'll miss all of you…"

Link held up the Ocarina and played the Song of Healing. In a few seconds he was returned to his former Hylian form. A mask of a Deku scrub lay at his feet. He then handed this to Skull kid. He only knew Skull kid was being controlled by the mask's dark magic.

"Here, you can keep this mask, Skull kid." He paused for a second while handing him the mask, then continued. "I can tell you have a fascination for masks." Skull kid took the mask and danced around happily both Tatl and Tael flew around him, thoughts of the dark mask gone. He and Navi began to quickly head down the stairway. Link and Navi turned around yelled a goodbye to everyone.

The duo began to hurry towards where they last saw the Happy Mask salesman. They soon found him in the same room stone room. Link hurried over to him and gave the mask back to him.

"Ah! You have my mask! Oh.. it seems to have lost its power." The salesman didn't look sad or angry at this. He turned towards Link, smiling as always. "Oh! I see you have turned back to normal! I cannot help you further." After that statement, he turned and simply left Link and Navi alone.

"Wait what? That guy is seriously creepy. What is up with him?" Link looked at his companion and shrugged.

Link took out his Ocarina for the last time and played the Song of Time. There was a huge white flash, and the two were gone.

* * *

Ok there, the last chapter. This isn't a good story, and I know that. I only wrote this because it was for a school assignment, and we had a limit of 10 pages. (this was 9 1/2 pages long) Hopefully to you liked it and didn't hate it. I encourage you to leave some constructive criticism even though this story is over, I want to know my mistakes so I know what to fix. Thank you for reading this story! (even if you didn't like it)


End file.
